Cleated footwear provides enhanced traction for athletes in various activities, such as baseball, softball, football, soccer, golf, etc. The cleats provided on such footwear may have different sizes, shapes, orientations, and arrangements on the footwear sole structure, e.g., for use in different activities and/or under different field conditions.
Cleated footwear, particularly for golf, traditionally has included a relatively stiff board or base running the entire length and width of the sole structure, e.g., to support mounting of cleats and removable cleat receptacles and to stably support the golfer during all phases of swinging actions. Such footwear, however, can be quite uncomfortable, particularly when walking several miles during a round of golf. In recent years, however, there has been increased interest and desire toward more natural motion and/or more “minimalist” constructions for footwear, including cleated footwear (even for golf footwear). Accordingly, further options and advances in natural motion cleated footwear structures would be a welcome advance in the art.